FlatHunting
by Reciprocal
Summary: This summer Victoire will go insane. She has one best friend eating her way through England, one sister growing more and more mysterious, one mad family, and one Teddy Lupin.
1. At a Chapter's End

The compartment rattled as the train continued chugging its way home to London. I had just woken up, my head bumping against the glass window where it leant against. In front of me Dominique, my sister, was reaching up to pull something out of her trunk. Her shirt had ridden up, barely skimming the top of her jeans and with her head tilted back to squint into her trunk, her long red hair tumbled against her back.

Outside the compartment Mathew Glover, a Fifth-year Claw walked headfirst into Jennie Dean.

I smiled and closed my eyes again for a brief minute. Dom always had this effect on people. Though both my siblings and I had inherited our mother's Veela good looks, Dom had been the only one to get the characteristic dark red hair, and Weasley temper to match it. My hair was a strawberry blonde, and Louis' was blonder still making both of us still beautiful, but in a classical sense. Dom had the dangerous dark beauty associated with the more volatile side of the Veela. Something she often felt she had to live up to.

When I opened my eyes again, Dom was back in her seat, scowling out the window, and my cousin Roxanne was pulling on a sweater. She huffed when the sweater finally slid over her head and Molly, my best friend and cousin, suppressed a giggle. Molly was reading, as per always, her body sliding low on the compartment seat and her legs propped up on Roxanne's. The compartment was silent, dust motes sparkling in the air, and the only noise coming from turning pages in Molly's book and slight shifts of fabric as Roxanne tried to nod off on Dom's shoulder.

And I, Victoire, was once again propped up against the window studying the compartment. Now I am not usually this maudlin but today I was in a contemplative mood, a mood full of lasts. The last time I would sit with Dominique and Roxanne on the Hogwarts Express. The last moments in which I was still considered a student. Hell, the last minutes of my childhood. I would be out in the open world once I stepped down, for the last time, onto Platform 9 ¾. I would no longer be protected within Hogwarts walls. For seven years Hogwarts had been my home away from home, my family. And for the last two years it had been a refuge from one Teddy Lupin.

A frown sketched it's way across my face, and Dom smirked at me, a glint in her eye letting me know that she knew exactly who, and what, I had been thinking about. Before I could open my mouth, the train jerked to a halt causing Roxanne to jolt forward. Molly's legs, and her book, fell with a thud. But Dominique, graceful as always, was already standing, tugging her trunk off the overhead. With a last shudder the train came to a complete halt. Suddenly the corridors were swarming with students. I soaked it in, the madness and confusion, knowing that it was the last time I would be a part of the mob. Next year, and the years after, I would be an outsider, on the platform waiting to say farewell or anon to my sibling, cousins, and any other member of the Weasley clan in the years to come.

Reflex caused me to jump backwards, raising my hands to catch the edge of Molly's trunk as it fell from where Molly was trying to hold it.

"So-sorry!" she blubbered, the apparent cause for her clumsiness the fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She rubbed at her face frantically with one hand, making the trunk teeter precariously closer to my face before Roxanne and Dom stabled it.

" Need help loves?" Lysander, Lorcan's twin brother, stuck his head round the door, his tawny hair falling into his wicked green eyes.

" No thanks Scamander," Never one to accept help, Dom grumbled before Roxanne could gasp yes. She braced the trunk against her upper body, putting its weight on her propped knee, before letting it tumble to the floor. She rubbed her side before grimly exiting past Lysander, parting the sea of students, and tossing a "I'll see you on the platform, yeah?' over her shoulder.

Lysander rolled his eyes at her back before helping Roxanne with her trunk. After she left he crouched to where Molly sat huddled on the compartment seat.

" Oh Molls, it's not the end of the world," he offered her a hanky.

Molly replied by wailing louder and blubbering to the effect that it was the end of Hogwarts. Lysander looked at me blankly and I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"I don't really think you could help, you still have another year at Hogwarts," I offered as he easily pulled my trunk down.

" Another year of sharing a common room with your sister," Lysander winced, he and Dom had both been Sixth years, now Seventh, and Lysander, as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had to put up with Dominique and all my other relatives on an almost daily basis. He got along fine with most of my relatives, but whether it was the age closeness in age or the fact that they were both very intense people, he and Dom were at constant odds. Not like my relationship, if it _must _be called that, with Teddy, but a rather more dangerous one between them.  
" Bleeding hell." He gave me a manly clap on the shoulder and moved to the door, " I'll see you tonight." And he slipped back into the stream of students moving off the train.

I turned back to Molly, who had almost composed herself, hiccuping slightly. With all the confusion surrounding the trunks, I had forgotten she was upset.

" It's okay Victoire," Molly smiled wetly, no doubt seeing by ashamed face, " Just being silly."

"It has been a wild ride hasn't it?" I suddenly realized how much I really didn't want to get off that train, but as the students in the corridor started to thin, I pulled my trunk behind Molly and stepped down from the train.

It seems to me now that there should have been more pomp and display the way we stepped out. But it was simple, a couple steps and a hop. And suddenly we were blinking in the bright London sunlight, underneath cloudy skies. Molly looked stunned, and I knew my face must have looked similar because it felt so surreal that life was going on in this brand new world of mine.

And life was most definitely going on, even as I stood there, trunk in one hand Thalia the owl in the other, I heard the unmistakable sounds of my family coming closer.

"_You've grown_-"

"Mum! Rose said th-"

"It's not true I tell yo-"

" About five inches, I swear-"

"Molly! _Victoire!_"

And suddenly, arms were around me, and I was engulfed in a cloud of fresh-baked cookies and home.

'Oof," Molly's face collided with my neck as Grandma Weasley's other arm corralled her into the embrace. Apparently, having the two of us, her oldest grandchildren, as Teddy does not count to me, in her arms was too much for her, as she promptly started sobbing. I have always thought of my Weasley grandmother as a strong person, she killed Bellatrix Lestrange after all, but I have never realized just how strong until, even in the throes of her despair, she still would _not let go_.

"She eez my daughter. _I_ vill hug 'er!" My mother. With a cloud of French perfume Maman swept me up, my chin jutting out awkwardly over her shoulder as she cooed, "Ah ma petite Victoire, your Maman eez so proud of you."

Likewise, I was shunted from relative to relative, if I had never felt the overabundance of Weasleys and Potters, I certainly felt it now. Last was Aunt Ginny, after my hug she held me out in front of her scrutinizing my face. Embarrassed I broke eye contact, looking at my shoes. They were Dominiques, made of black dragon skin, with just enough heel for comfort, but not to fall on my face. The number of times I had stolen them…

"You'll be fine" I looked up, Aunt Ginny was grinning at me, " I think the world is ready for Victoire Weasley. I opened my mouth silently. How does one reply to that? But luckily Aunt Ginny's attention was already diverted, turning to Molly as she took her turn with the hugs. I divested myself of the adults, not realizing that next year I would be one of those who waited on the platform, and escaped to my cousins.

" Reckon we should remind them that we'll be seeing each other tonight." Fred came up behind me watching Molly get her cheeks pinched by my Maman. I always felt bad for Fred for being named after his father, George's, dead twin, and having to live up to that. But I suppose that we all from the first generation after the war had something to live up to. James and Lily for being named after the parents their father never had. James having the added burden of his dad's dead godfather too. My name, which meant victory. Poor Al had to live up both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, the "bravest men his father ever knew."

Before I could answer Fred turned, his attention elsewhere, "Oy Potter, you're coming to the store with me right?"

James turned from Lucy, his arm around Dom, " Of course, Scorpy'll be with Al at our place." He winked at Scorpius Malfoy who smirked back.

Rose turned pointedly away. She disapproved of Scorpius, though precisely what about him no one really knew. I don't believe she herself knows really. " Do you mind if I come with you then Dom?"

"Me too," Roxanne cut in, "I don't much fancy having my own family's products being turned against me." She eyed Fred and James. Everyone laughed when Fred and James had the grace to act embarrassed.

" Well, Molls will be there too." I said, Molly had always come to my house before the party at the Burrow since we were First Years. Another last.

" Alice, would you like to come with me then?" Lucy asked Alice Longbottom. James looked crestfallen. " How about you Jean?"

"Not bloody likely, Jean is going home with me." My brother exclaimed impatiently brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. My brother, though he inherited our mother's Veela blood, did not look at all feminine. The attractiveness had manifested differently in Louis and many girls at Hogwarts had fallen prey to his flashing blue eyes and Quidditch honed body. Despite all of this, his best friend turned out to be a girl, though Jean had enough sense not to get involved in any of the rumors surrounding Louis. Jean was practical enough to be the perfect foil to my brother's French dramatics, and she was intelligent enough to see past them.

"I don't see why where I spend a few hours is all that important, we'll be together tonight." Jean cut in, her gray eyes twinkling.

James grinned, " Oh be with Louis Jean, otherwise he'll be a prat all night."

Jean laughed and linked arms with Louis. James winked before continuing, " And I suppose Lils will go with Hugo, so that's settled. Better hurry up though," he turned to Al and Scorpius, " Looks like mum and dad are looking to leave."

Al glanced over and picked up his trunk, "Cheers." He left with Scorpius and the rest of my family followed suit. Fred and James were acting drunk, falling all over Dominique and Lucy and Louis was whispering something in Jean's ear. Roxanne was talking to Frank Longbottom and I saw Lucy eyeing them over Fred's back.

"Victoire, are you coming?" Molly stood waving at the barrier.

I took one last look at the platform, the crowds were already thinning as friends and family said the welcomes and good-byes. I though of all the memories Hogwarts had held for me and how I was closing a chapter of my life. With one last breath of the smoke filled air, I turned to follow Molly into muggle London.

After all, how was I to know that a new chapter of life came with new complications? 


	2. Rather Like Rabbits

**Ahhhh! I am really really REALLY sorry for such a long wait between chapters =( I can only believe that anyone who read the previous chapter has long since moved on. So those of you who ARE reading this, I can (eh) promise sooner updates in the future. Feel free to bombard me with reminders too, should I forget. That said, I have to say that the reason this chapter was so long cominng is that I'm not very happy with it. I won't say anything else on it, but just know that it is not my most favorite work and I suffered from much blahness through the whole thing. So sorry!**

I also don't own anything but what you don't recognize…

There was a small "Pop" as Maman, Dad, Dom, Roxanne, Rose, Louis, Jean, Molly, and I appeared in the driveway to the Burrow. You would have thought that having so many people late would put a hold to the festivities but no, even from so far away, you could hear the crush of voices, loud and laughing, emitting from the garden and house.

Maman and Dad immediately left to greet Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny who were just entering the party through the front door.

When we got to the side gate, it swung open before any of us could knock and the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander were grinning at us.

Lorcan smiled warmly at all of us, and greeted us with a kiss on the cheek.

"Its been a long time," Lorcan joked, having sat with us for half the train ride from school. Of the two brothers Lorcan inherited the most from his mother, Luna. His hair was the same lighter shade and he had the same pale eyes, which added to his general air of dottiness. I had heard from Dominique time and time again that even if the brothers were identical twins, which they were not, you would have always known who Lorcan was because he would be the one lecturing on the effects of a Wrackspurt and Lysander, the effect of catching the snitch within the first five minutes of a match.

Dom laughed and hugged Lorcan quickly before passing him into the garden. Despite his odd opinions, most of Hogwarts held a soft spot for Lorcan Scamander, perhaps because of his obliviousness to House lines or because of his obvious harmlessness. Lysander too was widely liked, though he was much less _unusual_ than Lorcan. Nothing flustered Lysander; he had a cool comment and a sarcastic smirk for every situation.

Dom had caught hold of Lysander's shirtsleeve and was rapidly whispering to him. I watched as the disinterest on Lysander's face gave way to surprise and he gave Dom a quick nod before walking towards the house. I gave Roxanne a surprised glance. Dom generally tended to butt heads with Lysander. His responsibility as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain used to have me sure that one day Dominique and he would finally become friends, but for whatever reason, they always seemed to be at each other's throats.

Dom turned around, found that we had been staring and scowled "Oh fuck off."

" Why what was so important you couldn't wait to talk to him?" Rose smirked, the wheels already turning in her head.

Dom rolled her eyes, "Quidditch. And that I desperately need to shag him you nutter."

I couldn't help myself; I snorted at the thought of Dom and Lysander in a romantic engagement. Dom smiled quickly and followed Lysander into the garden towards the sounds of the party. Jean craned her head looking for someone. Unfortunately, it is nearly impossible to find someone in the barmy mess that is my family without triple checking under every mop of red hair.

I was about to mention the futility of her search when Molly came up behind me, " You don't suppose they would have the cake out yet?" Molly always enjoyed food, even when she was younger. Now, of course she bemoaned every mouthful for adding to her already voluptuous figure, but still ate fit for James. Of course, as her best friend, I had been given the near impossible task of keeping her portions decent and her figure reasonably fit.

"Molls, remember your Five Year Plan."

Lorcan looked on with interest, " like Stalin?" Trust Lorcan to make a comment like that! I gave him a look before turning back as Scorpius Malfoy sauntered over, drink in hand to grin at Rose. In all honesty, that boy found some perverse joy antagonizing Rose. Sometimes you couldn't tell if they truly hated each other for all they behaved as an old married couple.

Scorpius nodded towards Molly, "Food's to die for, as usual."

That was all it took for Moll's control to snap. Truth is, with the prospect of food, she can move faster than James can when confronted with a wet comb.

"For Merlin's sake, Moll." I glared at her rapidly retreating back before running after her. Three guesses whom she'd blame in the morning, after her initial hunger had passed.

"Language darling." I left Lorcan chortling to himself behind me.

I love my family, truly I do. But a Weasley get together is most likely one of the most chaotic occasions in the wizarding world. Not only does one have to bypass various family members, but the sheer probability of finding someone in the masses is close to zero. And they probability of keeping said someone away from Molly Weasley (the first's) cooking less still. By the time I had taken three steps inside the Burrow I was overwhelmed. Someone, most probably Nana Weasley, had set the radio to belt out Celestina Warbeck and that, combined with the _dulcet_ tones of the Weasley clan, was enough for me to lose Molly.

Forget Molly, I could barely find myself!

Nana Weasley had no such problems. Before I knew it I had a plate piled high with various celebratory foods in one hand and a butterbeer in another. I was only just able to identify her chokehold before the blur of red and the scent of cookies passed me over. No doubt to lavish attention on Roxanne who had entered behind me.

I let myself be distracted by Roxanne and Nana Weasley,

" Oh, you poor dear, you're so thin-"

"Nana-"

"What have they-"

"Nana"

"Here have some pasties-"

"GRANDMA-"

Suddenly a pair of hands slapping themselves on my shoulders jerked me back into myself. Freddie and James' grinning faces popped in front of me.

"Darling Victoire!"

Instantly I was put on my guard. There are just some things you learn when you grow up with Fred and James, and the first survival technique is to distrust anything they propose to you.

" Looking a tad peaky, dear, here this will sort you out." Freddie continued, shoving purple nougat into my hand. Both boys looked expectantly at me.

" How thick do you think I am?" Their faces fell, but brightened immediately when Lily wandered into the room.

"Cheers." They said in unison before pouncing on Lily.

I shook my head and squeezed between Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy who were arguing as usual.

The first place I though Molls would head for was the kitchen so I fought my way into it where Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were lounging about.

"Victoire!" Aunt Ginny lit up when she saw me, "Have a seat, we were just talking about Rose and Al's O.W.L.s next year."

Aunt Hermione gave me a smile, pulling out a chair.

"So, Victoire, how were you N.E.W.T.s this year?"

Trust Aunt Hermione to ask about school. She has always been scandalized by my vague plans for the future. I swear she almost keeled over when I told her at Christmas that I still hadn't the faintest idea what career I expected out of Hogwarts. Uncle Ron had to make her excuses, and before leaving he muttered that he thought a gap summer was a good idea before settling down. Something about seeing what the world had to offer. At which Nana Weasley said, quite scathingly, that it was all very well for him to say, as he had taken a gap year to gallivant the countryside. Uncle Ron's ears had gone red, which always happens when he gets embarrassed, and Uncle Harry had laughed that fighting Voldemort couldn't be called gallivanting exactly.

Nevertheless I had been waiting for the question to come up again. Apprehensively because, of course, I still hadn't figured out my answer.

"Do you think you've figured out what you want to do yet?" Ah, there was the steel in Aunt Hermione's eye. Her daughter had inherited that, though it had almost never been directed at me, but rather at Scorpius Malfoy. Aunt Ginny twinkled at me from her seat, waving a hand to hurry me up.

I scowled at her before turning back to Aunt Hermione.

"Well, I'm waiting to hear my N.E.W.T.s before making any plans, but I rather thought I'd spend summer with family."

Aunt Hermione's eyes appraised me over her raised glass, "Well," she said finally," Make sure you don't take too much time off, wouldn't want to fall behind."

The resemblance between her and her daughter is uncanny. Though Rose's masses of curls are red rather than brown. Both have those deep brown eyes that look straight into your soul, and seem to know exactly what you're thinking. Even James seems to unravel when Rosie pins him with her stare, why, even Teddy-

No, I refuse to even think of that _man's_ name. I refuse to acknowledge that he exists. Because people who don't exist, well, people who don't exist don't kiss you on the train in front of certain members of your family who cannot keep their gabs shut!

Teddy Lupin. I've been doing an awful job of not admitting to it, but the fact is that, with no provocation, Teddy Lupin decided to _kiss_ me in front of James on the train before this past year, leading to mocking, and stupid smirks, and a painful nudge in the ribs every time he is in sight with a quick, "There's your _man_."

Teddy Lupin. Who has loathed me since I was old enough to walk. I do believe he pushed me over when I was learning to walk. And who has never ceased to turn the hair on his thick head bright red to mock my blonde one.

Teddy Lupin. Who, after I was determined to acknowledge my blonde Veela side and insisted on adding Delacour into my name five years ago, has not refrained from calling me that. Just to torment me!

For trying to ignore Lupin, I do a rather shoddy job of it.

Before Aunt Hermione could cross-examine me any more Molly walked in looking glum. I suppose she found it rather harder to escape the clan than I did and inadvertedly, I had landed up ahead of her. With a sigh she collapsed into the chair next to me and glared at me.

"What?" I raised my hands defensively, "I was trying to find you." Like I had predicted, Molly was blaming me for her lapse in diet.

"Well done," Molly muttered back, "And here I find you serving up temptation." With a guilty start I remembered my plate full of food sitting in plain sight. Before I could slide it out of reach, though, Molls had swiped a pasty laden with whipped cream and was busying herself with it. At my look she replied, "might as well quit while I'm ahead, yeah?"

I shook my head and rose from the table. Despite her crazed logic, which always seemed to end with her getting what she wanted anyways, the bint was my best friend. I figured it was best to let her enjoy herself how she wanted, and went off to find my cousins.

Rather, I was going to get a breath of fresh air before returning into the Burrow. Over thirty members of the extended clan does not for good circulation make. Dom always said that the cloying love mucked up the air something awful. Especially when James or Freddie was around, though that smell may have nothing to do with _love_. Ducking out of one of the many side entrances, I found myself by the back garden where, rather than getting whiff of fresh air, I was hit by a wall of smoke.

I waved my hands wildly, dispersing the smoke into the garden. Louis' head shot up quickly, guiltily. Recognition shot across his face before he relaxed, slumping back against the side of the house.

"Nana Weasley is going to murder you if she sees this." I chided him. I couldn't quite blame Louis for picking up the habit. Maman, being irredeemably French, had always taken a slightly laizzez-faire attitude toward smoking, and had been known to slip a fag here and there.

He straightened quickly, "Fuck, is she coming?"

I purposefully waited until he had scuffed out the glowing light until I smirked, "No."

Louis glared, " Sod it Victoire, that was my last one." He brushed his hair out of his face with a tired hand. Without the glow from the light, his face was further shadowed, causing his eyes to glow.

Oh, dear, now he was most probably going to act childish for the rest of the night. I hadn't Jean's ability to either drag him out of his sulk, or to ignore it. Most probably because I, too, was French. And his sister.

To cover up my discomfort, of course I had done the right thing but wasn't the Weasley clan built on familial loyalty, I waved an impatient hand at him. "Oh go on then, find someone else to bother."

I continued my walk around the backside of the house when suddenly I heard hushed voices. Looking back, I should have continued, announcing myself and putting and end to the assignation, but as it were, I found myself trying to distinguish who the conversers were. Unable to hear individual voices, I glanced around the edge, blocked by a rather large rosebush…

Dominique!

There she was, propping up the side of the wall. She seemed to be gesturing, speaking softly to the figure in front of her. A door opened and closed somewhere, letting a brief flash of light up her companion's face. With a jolt I recognized Lysander's glinting green eyes. What was he doing, alone with my sister?

My breath was coming in shortly, the thorns of the rosebush digging further into my waist as I pressed closer. Unable still to hear anything I watched as Lysander's body seemed to curve around Dom as she spoke urgently to him. Lysander put his hands on her shoulders and started to speak, but was interrupted by Dom leaning up. She said something shortly before disappearing into the Burrow, slamming the door behind her. He made to go after her but suddenly stopped to look back. I jerked back quickly before he could make eye contact with me. Pressing my hand to my heart, I wondered why was I so nervous? Dom and Lysander couldn't have been talking of anything other than Quidditch, as she had said earlier, that's was practically the only thing they got along about.

I retracted my steps, back up to the Burrow, and slipped in without anyone noticing me.

Of course, why would they notice me? I am tall, but then so is half the Clan, and I am shorter than most of the blokes besides Hugo. Speaking of Hugo, was that him in the corner? I had a soft spot for Hugo, likely because he was the youngest member of my cousins and I was the oldest (Teddy does NOT count). Right now, however, Hugo was deep in an argument with one of Teddy's friends, who was teasing him over the correct rules of Exploding Snap. Correct being a subjective term, much like many things in this family.

Wait, one of Teddy's friends? But that would mean…

And there he was, impossibly tall, bending over Nana Weasley to give her a kiss. With my infinite wisdom, I had chosen precisely the wrong time enter, as Teddy had a clear view of me from the front door.

As if he sensed my horrified gaze, he looked up our eyes meeting as he moved on to Aunt Ginny. Involuntary, I took a step back. He was furious, Teddy's eyes were bright with anger as he sent me a wide smile so full of rage it hurt. Before I could escape, he had crossed the room in two long strides and had me in a tight hug.

His arms were like bands of iron across my back.

"I know what you did," Teddy whispered harshly in my ear, " Fuck you, _I know it was you_!"

" Your mad." My breath was coming in short gasps, my chest painfully tight.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning you are going to explain yourself to me." He pulled back to glare at me.

" Let go!" I had never seen Teddy so angry. He had never truly hurt me before. Pushed me, kicked me, yes, but he was crushing me now with his rage. His arms tightened still further and I let out a gasp. And then he was gone, as fast as he had come. Into the kitchen, and out of my sight.

I staggered a little, before looking around furtively. No one had seen our altercation, which I now realized had taken place largely in the shadows. Shaking my hair back, I put the event, and the strange look in Teddy's eyes, out of my mind before moving to rescue an upset Hugo, whose ears were starting to turn red.

With the mental note to avoid any more shadowed corners, of course.

Well! Major foreshadowing or what? Secret assignations, grumpy siblings, and future plans! And why is Teddy so mad at Victoire? What were Dom and Lysander doing together? What was Ron arguing with Percy about? What were Hermione and Ginny talking about (O.W.L.s? Pshaw!)? Who is Teddy's friend? What is the real reason I took so long to update? And WHY does Mrs. Weasley want everyone to eat her food???

**Mystery Mystery…well not really but it does sound more interesting now doesn't it?**

**Please REVIEW! Say anything! Poke fun! Answer those questions! Give advice! Remind me to update!**

**~May**


	3. In Which, Quite A Bit of Tea is Drunk

**It's been too long. It really has and there are no excuses. But, full Author's Note below, on with it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter :(**

The sunlight was dappling across Shell Cottage's empty kitchen when I came downstairs, the following morning. Maman, Dad, and Louis were still sleeping the night off. Dom's door had been flung open, her bed still unmade, but for whatever reason she was nowhere to be found in the house.

I had been awoken by the front door slamming, presumably to let Dom out.

Mental check not to bother her this morning. She had been in a mood since I saw her in garden last night. Not an antagonistic mood, no that was fairly normal, but a quiet worrisome sort of mood that, had I seen it on James' or Fred's or even Lily's face I might have been tempted to wear a hardhat.

In fact, last night had gone downhill rather rapidly after Teddy arrived, no surprise there. James and Fred ended up being lectured for getting Lily drunk last night. And since no one bought their, "Why we only gave her a sweet, sharing and whatnot!" they were dragged off home for a proper talking too. Lily, poor dear, turns out to be a weepy drunk, and Lucy cries whenever she sees someone else crying, so the waterworks were spectacular. Roxanne played gobstones by herself for three hours I felt bad until she slapped Louis for trying to play with her. Apparently she needs an outlet for "all her personality." This constitutes of her playing as more than one person, accents and all.

That girl is on the road to become a schizophrenic, mark my words.

So my time was spent chatting with Molls and Teddy's friend Christopher. Once I extracted Hugo from him he turned out to be quite a charmer. Molls remembered him from Hogwarts; apparently he's a beater, and quite a good one at that. He beats for Puddlemere where his father used to be keeper and now coaches.

And, as Molly vehemently agreed before bed, being gorgeous doesn't hurt matters.

I put a kettle on and, leaning against the kitchen counter, waited for my tea to be done. Teddy was expected soon. I only had had contact with him one other time that night, right before he left, when he slipped a paper into my pocket. He was good; I didn't even notice it in them until I was changing for bed. His Auror training had made him into a sneakier bugger than ever.

Apparently it had also given him delusions of authority, as he had invited himself to interrogate me ten the following morning!

I wouldn't have bothered to follow his "demands" if I hadn't been perfectly aware that Teddy was quite capable of getting into my house without my help, and he wouldn't hesitate to wake me if he thought it would benefit him.

Oh, who am I kidding, he'd wake me up for the fun of it. I had given the issue quite a bit of thought last night, as I fell asleep. I haven't always been the friendliest person too Teddy, that is true, but I was certain I hadn't done anything to warrant that kind of anger. I briefly thought about that kiss he accosted me with last September, but no, if anything I should be mad at Teddy for that! All I had tried to do since that Incident was to push it as far back in the collective Weasley memory as possible.

So here I was, blowing on my tea, waiting for answers. I have learnt a few things from Dom, younger though she may be, and one is that it is better to face your enemies looking refreshed and put together. Not with mussed up hair from bed.

I was watching the clock strike ten when there was an alarming crack and Teddy's figure was suddenly striding up the garden path. It seems that another side effect of Auror training was to make him far more punctual than I remembered. As it was, I wasn't expecting him to arrive for another ten minutes so I jumped, sloshing hot tea down my wrist. I looked out the kitchen window as I ran cold water over my hand. It was much too far for me to see his expression, see if he was still having the fit he was last night, but his turquoise hair was mussed and he looked to be strolling peaceably.

I hurriedly put down my wand, dried my hand, and flung the door open before he could knock, my body blocking entrance. Teddy shoved the hand he had been raising to knock into his jean pocket and squinted down at me,

"Gonna let me in then?" He said impatiently, pushing past me into the house. Well, I hadn't high hopes I could physically keep him from coming inside. Still, what kind of bully just invites himself in? It seems that training hadn't quite helped him in that regard.

I felt my temper rise, a common side effect of his presence, and tried to squash it down again. Well, even if he is going to act like a grouch, doesn't mean I can't be gracious. I certainly won't be friendly, and he'd never delude himself into thinking we'd be, but civil can't be too beyond my reach.

"Wait Ted- Oh blast it Lupin!" I snatched my mug from Teddy, who had been helping himself as he sprawled into one of the kitchen chairs.

"What do you want? Honestly, can you just tell me for Merlin's sake!" I said exasperated, "You've been acting like a loony, this isn't one of your damn Auror missions!"

Infuriatingly, Teddy just raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Missions? We aren't as dramatic as that, love!"

"Oh shut it, obviously you are!" I retorted, filling him his own mug. Well, even if he's already got me flustered I can still make a semblance of gracious host." You've been going on about me knowing this or that since yesterday, not even giving me half a breathe to explain I don't bloody kno-"

"Yes, well, about that," Teddy suddenly interrupted looking down, "I owe you an apology. I might have- I might have overreacted."

Oh, now he was sorry for strangling me, was he? I sat down across the table from him, sliding his mug across.

"Might have overreacted? Lupin you almost busted my rib." I said coldly. If he thought he could just get off with a quick sorry and never explain he had another think coming.

I shivered, thinking of his face last night. Whatever he had thought I had done, it must have been horrible for him to be so angry. I snorted into my cup, of course when something was bad for him he would immediately jump to blame me.

"Don't exagger-" He must have gotten a look at my expression because he took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I made a mistake okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you. Are you going to let me explain now without interruptions?"

"Fine." I poured myself another cup of tea and wordlessly took Teddy's as he rose to lean against the counter next to me.

"This is going to sound crazy, I don't deny it. But just hear me out before you jump to judgment, yeah?" Teddy ran a hand through his hair, his grey eyes were suddenly quite serious. His eyes seemed unnaturaly somber for his normally exuberant looks and then I remembered, they were his natural eyes. Teddy rarely changed his eye color from what he inherited from the House of Black. I had overheard him say as much to Lily when she was younger that, in some old pictures of his mum, she had had the same eyes.

"It all started when I got back from my job in the Baltics, remember?" Teddy started as I got comfortable in my seat. I vaguely remembered Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Teddy being absent from most of the Christmas festivities because they were preparing for some trip. Of course, at the time I had been worried about running into Teddy for the first time since The Incident, so, rather, I vaguely remembered being relieved.

"Well, when I got back, I had a rather lot of mail from people who still think Gran is alive."

I rolled my eyes, I could imagine. I had been only 6 when Teddy's Grandmother, Andromeda, had died. And yet, even after all these years, she still got post from organizations who thought having an ex-Black involved would give them prestige. Aunt Ginny had complained to the Ministry for quite some time but Teddy had gotten used to it. He told Aunt Ginny it was not worth the trouble, he started just throwing it straight in the bin since he moved into her house.

"But one of the letters was addressed to me, so I took a look at it and-" here Teddy stopped, looking down at the counter, his back towards me. "There isn't really an easy way to say this,' he gave a short laugh and turned towards me. His eyes held that same tumult of emotion that had gripped him last night, "look, just listen, don't throw me in the loony bin outright, yeah?"

Now my curiosity was peaked. Honestly, I had just wanted a simple explanation to his anger, like "Oh Victoire, I didn't get a raise," or something. I hadn't actually thought Teddy Lupin was rife with real emotional difficulty, bloody wanker could make mountains out molehills for England! But an actual reason? One that could potentially be used as leverage to find out why he planted one on me last September?

"Out with it already" I gestured him on. I took a sip of my tea and grimaced, it had gone lukewarm.

" Victoire…they were signed from my Mum." he said softly not looking at me.

I sat back in shock. Well, this I certainly wasn't expecting. His _Mum_? I swear if he starts laughing at me, if this is something he's gone and cooked up with James I will disembowel him.

I opened my mouth- then closed it. What does one say to that? Well, the obvious I suppose.

I spoke slowly, not wanting to confuse him, "Teddy, your mother is dead." He looked up and I saw that this wasn't just some elaborate prank. He truly believed that his dead mother was sending him letters.

"Look, I know what you're thinking I know it's bonkers. I thought it was just someone taking a piss at first but they kept coming!"

Wait, there were more?

"There are more? From your Mum?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, yeah!" he nodded, pacing, "They've come on the first of every month since then."

"Fuck." I breathed. Bloody _bloody_ fuck! What kind of wanker sends letters from a dead woman to her son? I didn't for a second think that Nymphadora Tonks had survived from the Battle of Hogwarts. But who on earth would pull something like this?

Suddenly a thought penetrated, "Hold on,' I said slowly, my voice breaking the stillness of the room, "Why did you think it was me?"

Teddy paused, shook his head, and answered, "Well you didn't really think my mother is sending these letters do you?" His mouth was twisted and I could see his eyes. There was desperation, and all of a sudden I felt my heart ache. As despicable as Teddy could be no one deserved what he was going through. After years and years of getting by without parents, _without parents_, someone was pretending they were _alive_.

I could never imagine not having Maman floating through the house, the way she hummed when she gardened, and Dad, whistling his entrance back from work. Suddenly I wished they would wake up. The house seemed so quiet without them. Teddy didn't even have siblings. Sure he had all the cousins like I did. But no one like Dom, who knew inexplicably whenever I was down. This past year, I'd come back to Gryffindor Tower feeling stupid and drained from NEWTs review, I'd find her sitting on my bed, ready to take my mind off with some gossip. And Louis, as self-absorbed as he could be, would always wait up until I had made it back from the library late at night, before he went to sleep. I hadn't realized how integral they were to my world, how essential that even trying to feel as Teddy must feel felt like a blow to my stomach.

Of course Teddy would have hope. Some deep, twisted hope that his parents might have escaped, be alive somewhere. Suddenly, the letters seemed crueler, a tortuous taunt to an orphan.

"Oh, Ted."

"Stop it." Teddy straightened and glared at me, "Stop. I don't want your pity Victoire. Look, I just want to know what is going on. I just need to get to the bottom of this."

Fine, if he was going to pretend he didn't feel anything who was I to offer him comfort? I wouldn't delude myself into thinking it was welcome. In all honesty Teddy does have a family to turn to. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny raised him after his grandmother's death and through Hoqwarts, and he has always been considered a part of the Wesaley Clan. Though not the eldest grandchild I _insist_.

"I don't see what I can do." I told him, gathering up our mugs and rinsing them with my wand.

"I figure its someone trying to mess with my head, I just need to figure out whom. Just tell me if you're in, are you going to be willing to do this for me?" Teddy took a seat back at the table and I slid in opposite him. It felt strangely formal, as if the decision I made here and now wasn't controlled by me. It felt as if I didn't quite know what I was signing up for.

"What's in it for me?" I was surprised at the words that came out of my mouth and, from the look on his face, so was Teddy.

Then he laughed, "Should have known you'd never do anything without incentive,"

I sputtered, quite ungracefully. He continued, "Fine, if you help me in this, I will tell you why I kissed you last September."

He smirked, apparently back to normal, as my ears reddened, stupid Weasley blush. How dare he bring that up! He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed! Of course he knew how embarrassed by it I was, why, that's probably why he did it in the first place!

Before I could reply, with a particularly scathing remark as soon as I could think of one, the front door banged open and Dom walked back in. She must have only gone out for a walk on the beach, as she is ought to do most mornings.

"Dommie!" Teddy leaned back in his chair, arms spread, grinning.

Seeing Teddy, a wide grin spread on her face and she gave him a quick hug before moving towards the tea kettle. Dom poured herself a mug of the now cold tea and took a sip, "Blegh, this is awful Victoire!" She pulled her wand out of her waistband before tapping the side of the mug, making it steam. Dom seemed much happier than she had the last time I had seen her and she flashed me a brilliant smile before sliding into the seat next to Teddy's.

I gave a sigh of relief at Dominique's entrance. The cool air she had let in fanned across my hot cheeks. The tension had been unbearable in the room, and I was seriously overwhelmed. I would have only been able to manage five more minutes with Teddy before I would have kicked him out. There are only so many times I can express surprise before it gets uncomfortable.

She blew on her mug, "catching up with Victoire, Ted?" she winked at him.

Teddy laughed and patted her on her head as he rose, "I'll talk to you later Victoire, owl you, yeah?" and with one last smirk he let himself out the front door.

Oh the nerve of that man! He's always been an arrogant prat but this takes the cake! The git probably thought that if he peaked my interest in this mystery of his, as well as why he ever kissed me, he'd be able to use me. Well!

I must have look dumbfounded because Dominique laughed when she saw my face, "I suppose he's told you about those letter some nutter's been sending him?"

What? "What?" I cried, "You know about them? What the bloody hell is going on?"

Dorm rubbed my arm, "Look, Ted thought it could just be James and Fred operating with their usual bad taste at first. So he asked me to find out. I've agreed to help him out."

I rubbed my head, apparently this had gotten quite a bit complicated even before I had come on the scene, "This is mad."

Dom shrugged, "The whole thing's downright dodgy if you ask me. Anyways I suggested he find someone else to help him, Scamander's gone and organized some Quidditch training this summer, I said to him, so I might not be much help. At least your summer's looking more interesting than mine is, yeah?"

I shook my head, "If you call getting tangled up in this interesting I suppose."

I saw a mischievous twinkle appear in Dom's eye and I knew what she was going to say next, "Oh no darling, the interesting part is that little incentive I overheard him giving you."

These were dangerous waters with Dom, she absolutely loved a gossip. I caught ahold to something she said, "Hang on, you're leaving?"

Dom rolled her eyes at my change of the subject, " Yeah, Scamander's being an arse. He says we need to operate more 'as a team.' So he's set us up on a former Gryffindor Captain's place. Oliver Wood, I was telling Uncle George and he said that this Wood used to be even worse than Lysander."

I grinned at Dom. She might complain the loudest about Lysander's Quidditch regime but she also worked the hardest on the pitch. And, though she'd murder me if she ever heard, she could be a bigger Quidditch-Nazi than Lysander, I had heard James, Louis, and Fred complaining. Lysander and her were far more similar than she would ever like to admit.

Dom was looking down at the table, seemingly lost in thought. Her hair was drooping, her face pale, and suddenly she looked sadder than I had ever seen her. My sister's beauty had always served her. It had always been a calculated tool to inspire, intimidate all according to her wishes, and she wielded it well. But just watching her, she had a distant look on her face that reminded me of Botticelli's Venus.

Suddenly, both Dom and I were jerked out of our reveries by pounding on the stairs. Louis ran into the kitchen, his hair was mussed and his face still dripping with water but he shook Dom's arm and nodded towards the door, "Oi, Maman is awake. Look, I dropped a ciggie over my window last night, it's in her roses. Victoire please please make sure she doesn't go out for her walk just yet."

Dom laughed and dropped her mug into the sink as Louis eased the front door open before taking off like a shot around the house.

"Victoire,' she started looking at me slyly, "You do know why Teddy wants us to help him don't you?"

"What do you mean," I started.

"Well, you aren't operating on some false hope that he's reaching out to you, yeah?"

"No," I said, insulted, "No I do not. And even if he was, it-it wouldn't be welcome in the slightest!"

Dom ran her hands through my hair, fingers cool against my scalp. Even as children she had loved to play with my hair. "Teddy's thought is that he's going to have to do some digging, without getting the whole family, and by proxy the country, involved. Think, Victoire, what do we have that is conducive to that?"

I shook my head in bewilderment. Honestly, my brain had been through enough today already, and it wasn't yet noon.

"Looks darling! An attractive person can get everywhere! And Ted covers all the men we could need."

I felt my cheeks heat up again. Of course that was why he'd come to me. He would be under the impression I could wave my Veela wand and charm men into giving up Owlery records!

Dom patted me on the cheek, knowing that my mind was whirring with dubious motives, 'Don't, there is only one part of that you need to pay attention too."

She leaned in before she went after Louis, "_Il pense que tu es belle, ma chérie_."

_He thinks you're beautiful._

**OK! So now that we actually (kinda) know whats going on I can finally change the summary to something else instead of a quote! Look, I am so very sorry its been so long. Honestly, this story wasn't very organized in my head, and I had no idea how it was to get anywhere. But I took the time to straighten most of this out, I made people charts and everything! I promise promise promise that this next chapter will be much faster.**

**Oh, and I have another few questions for the end of this chapter! What will it take for Louis to stop smoking? Why is Dominique so sad? And WHAT SONG does Fleur Delacour Weasley hum when she gardens?**

**So review hmmmm?**


	4. Further Complications

**a/n Its been ages since I last updated this and for that I am so so so sorry! I have no excuse :( and I hope I have SOME readers after all this time. I was hit with writer's block and I can only promise to be better and update frequently. I have to thank everyone who has either reviewed or alerted this story, it means so much and motivates me to write write write!**

**As usual I own nothing from harry potter :)**

"So he just up and asked you for help?" Molly asked, dipping her spoon back into her sundae. We were sitting under an umbrella outside Florean Fortesque in Diagon Alley. The weather had heated up quite suddenly and it was warm for London. Nevertheless, the Alley was bustling and we were taking respite from the crowd. Molly swiped at her face as one of her curls fell into her face. I hesitated in rummaging for lipstick in her bag. It had been a week and I had yet to hear from Teddy, unless he wanted the whole Clan to know about his predicament he really needed to stop blabbing about it.

"Did, uh Ted tell you about it?" I asked casually, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks at her smirk.

"Oh no," she replied quickly, "No, it was Christopher who told me. Christopher Wood? He's Teddy's best friend yeah. So he would know." She elaborated.

I paused at that, "Oh _Christopher_ told you did he?" I smirked at her. She flushed and looked down, playing with her spoon, "It isn't remotely what you're thinking Victoire!" she lowered her voice subconsciously, "We just send letters sometimes, owlpals really."

I giggled as she became more flustered. Molly never could hide her feelings from anyone, she wore her heart on her sleeve, and we all loved her for it.

"Love letters Molls?" Dominique's voice materialized behind me. I had no idea she was going to be in London today, but then Dom didn't exactly publicize her life. I glanced up at her as she propped a hip against my chair and noticed she was accompanied by Lysander, though both of them were obviously ignoring each other. Dom leaned forward to swipe whipped cream off Molly's sundae and Lysander looked away as she sucked it off her finger.

I saw Dom give him a fleeting glance before turning back to Molly. An approving smile stretched across her face, "Wood's right fit he is!"

Molly blushed further, now she looked almost upset, "Dom, he doesn't fancy me like that!"

A frown flitted over her face and I asked, "Why would you think that Molls, you're fanciable."

Molly looked uncomfortable, she was acting far more secretively than she usually did when she found someone good-looking, normally she had no qualms over dissecting and rating men's err…attributes.

"He plays professional Quidditch! He was on Witch Weekly's list of eligible bachelors!" Molly finally cried, "And," she continued before we could interrupt, "I took a good look at his ex-girlfriend in some old issues, she's leggy, and blonde…" She gave Dom a significant look.

Suddenly I realized why she was nervous, "Molly!" I whispered, "You can't think…I, why I've never even spoken to him, much anyways!" I amended.

Molly blushed and waved a hand at me, "No, of course, I know that! But he does like you, you know."

"Really!" she continued as I gave Dom a skeptical look, "That's how I heard about you and Teddy, he was talking about you! He thinks it is quite good for Ted to be getting out of his grandmother's house, at least until he has a family."

"Pardon?" What, does Teddy really think that moving about will confuse whoever is sending the letters? "I don't think owls work like that," I continued.

Molly looked confused, "What are you on about? What do owls have to do with hunting for flats?"

Dom looked amused, "Haven't the foggiest, Vic?" she winked at me.

I glared at her, "I uh, thought you were talking about something else. Anyways," I hastily changed the subject, "What are you and Lysander doing here?"

Lysander looked around from inspecting the crowd at the sound of his name while Dom frowned at me. He slipped an arm around her waist before she could sidle away and answered with an easy smile, "Dom is helping me pick up some equipment for Quidditch."

A light flush tinged her cheeks as Dominique stared at his profile. Lysander continued, "Our beaters need some new bats for summer Quidditch practices start this coming week-"

"Equipment," Dom interrupted leaning her elbow into me and I winced as it dug between my shoulders, "Nothing so interesting." She swooped another scoop of Molly's ice –cream before standing up straight.

Molls glanced at her sundae before pushing it towards Dom, "No you go ahead, I really oughtn't be eating that." She looked sick, "Excuse me, yeah?" Molly got up and pushed her way back into the shop.

Dom's eyes followed her disinterestedly, "Aren't you supposed to be preventing her from eating food?" she wondered.

I gave Dom an embarrassed look as Molly's head jerked towards us, she was still in ear-shot, "Shut up Dominique its one bowl of ice-cream!"

Dom shrugged and slid into Molly's chair. The three of us sat in silence. I gave a small cough and tried to catch Dom's eye but she coolly looked towards a group of students coming out of Ollivander's. Instead Lysander caught my eye and gave me a fleeting grin, rolling his eyes at Dom's side. Dom's huffy behavior was understandable as many of the more romanticly minded people in our family tended to blow their competitive relationship out of proportion, but she was being unnaturally sensitive if she thought that I would be insinuating that! I knew, and respected, Dom's temper towards Lysander and vice-versa, especially since Lysander was dating Dom's best friend, Charlotte. Unless the situation had changed, and I was unaware of any such occurrence, Dom's current behavior was irritating to say the least!

Lysander glanced at Dom before brushing off his trousers and standing, I'll just go grab an ice-cream, yeah?" He left quickly.

"Dom-"I started uncomfortably, she stiffened and looked away. "You're being childish!" I said sharply, "It was a simple question."

She relaxed, "Sorry," She gave me a small smile, meeting my eyes, "I'm just tense, is all."

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked awkwardly. There was a gap before she answered, "It's nothing definite, just, Charlotte hasn't owled me once since we got back."

I paused before answering, "Are you sure you haven't," I stopped when I saw her face.

"No, I'm not sure she isn't mad at me, but I-"she stopped uncertainly. Lysander was swiftly moving towards us, a cone in hand. Dom quickly rearranged her face but Lysander was watching her as he strode up. He took a quick bite before offering it to her, his hand brushing hers. I looked away.

Lysander turned towards me, "We should be off," he said abruptly, tugging on Dom's arm. She scowled at him but rose without protest, gracefully leaning over to kiss my cheek goodbye. Just then Molly came back, looking relaxed.

"Oh are you leaving then?" she gave Dom a hard hug and smiled at Lysander.

"I suppose you'll be stopping in on Ted's then?" Dom grinned at me.

I blushed again, "Yeah, Molls, if you don't mind."

Molly gave a wave, "Go ahead, I can stop by the Wheeze."

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Before I apparated out, I turned back, Molly had quickly disappeared towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, or the 'Wheeze' as it was known in our family, but I could see Dominique and Lysander slowly walking towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. I watched as Lysander briefly touched Dom's wrist, his strong fingers circling it, before she turned towards him amused. Embarrassed at witnessing a privately amicable moment between the two of them, I turned quickly away, and apparated.

When I knocked sharply on Andromeda Black's old house, it was not Teddy who opened the door, but Christopher.

"Victoire!" he grinned, "You're looking good!" Remembering what Molly had said I blushed. He was wearing a Puddlemere shirt and looked right at home as he ushered me in.

"Ted's upstairs, want tea?" He opened a cupboard to pull out a mug and the muscles in his back rippled, he really was quite handsome, "Victoire?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just nipping in then I'll be out of here."

"Alright," He said easily, "Come to a match sometime though? And bring Molly will you?"

I laughed and his blue eyes sparkled. He was charming and laidback, complete opposite with how Teddy was acting and I couldn't help lean closer to him as he grinned at me.

"Of course! Molls will be delighted! When's the match?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He wrinkled his face, "Not for a month yet." I sighed appropriately.

Continuing he said, "But maybe you and I could go to dinner before?"

I blushed; he was looking at me expectantly, 'Of course!" I said loudly, "Owl me tomorrow!"

I smiled widely at him and quickly made my way up the wrought iron staircase to Teddy's room.

The door was locked so I knocked, "Ted! Teddy its Vic-!" he swung the door open and squinted down at me, "Yeah, come in."

I stepped tentatively into the room, my nose wrinkling as I took in the overflowing dirty hamper and unmade bed.

"I suppose you've heard you're to help me find a flat." Teddy was shuffling around papers on the desk in the corner of the room. The late afternoon sun shining in through the three tall, arched windows that made up the fourth wall sent harsh shadows across his face.

A familiar feeling of frustration fell over me, "What am I supposed to say when someone brings that up? If you can't even be bothered to keep me informed-"

Teddy swung around to face me, "What, are you backing out? Got anything else more important to do? Got a job Victoire?"

"It's none of your business what I do with my life. At least others would give me some _respect_-"

"Respect? Do you honestly think people are going to respect you for lounging around waiting for your looks to snag you a husband?"

My mouth snapped shut in the middle of a retort. I took a deep breath feeling as though I had been slapped. Teddy straightened as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" Teddy's hand brushed my waist, "I'm sorry," He inhaled, "I'm sorry if this has been hard on you but it's been a rather lot for me as well."

I felt my resolve weakening as he strode over to the desk and piled some papers together, a lock of his now purple hair falling into his eyes.

He handed them to me brusquely, "I've got dinner plans with Christopher, just look through these yeah? If you still don't want to help I- I won't force you." He looked levelly at me, "I won't deny this will be difficult and confusing and you don't need dramatics in your life, but I _could_ use your help Victoire."

I looked away, "I'll look through these." I waved the file in my hand, "That's all I'm promising."

He nodded then hurried me out and down the stairs.

"I'll owl you in a few days, yeah?" with that he pushed me out of the house, and slammed the door in my face.

After dinner back at Shell Cottage, the house slowly settled. Once everything was quiet, I pulled out the pages Teddy had given me. I had wanted to ask Dominique if she had read them, for I suspected they were the letters Teddy had been blathering about, but her room was dark and she hadn't been home for dinner.

On top was a flyer with a picture of a dingy looking flat on it and I quickly placed that aside. Underneath were three sheets of parchment, each separately addressed to Teddy. The infamous letters.

I noticed that only the first, dated January 3rd, had been signed with 'Your Mother, Nymphadora." The rest were simply signed, "Your Mother."

Settling underneath my quilt, I picked up the first one, and began to read.

_My Dearest Theodore,_

_You have grown so much over the years and I am so incredibly proud of you. I hope you know that, if you know nothing else about me, that I love you with all my heart and more…_

**a/n please review if you favorite or alert :) review even if you don't! Let me know what you think of Christopher's intentions! And what was Dominique about to tell Victoire? And what is up with Teddy's mood swings?**


	5. Falling Flat

**a/n Hello all! I hope you like this chapter, though I know Victoire isn't very likeable in it! As always, I do not have any claim to these characters! Also, I'm trying out a new format, where the beginning of some chapters has a moment from Victoire's past that is significant. Let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

"_Cor, he's dreamy" Molly giggled rolling her head back onto my shoulder. The soft autumn chill stole around us as we surrounded ourselves with textbooks on the Hogwarts lawn. And if we happened to be in a prime eyeing spot for Damian McDougal then so be it._

_I muffled a laugh, Molly had been gushing about McDougal since she spotted him coming out of the Prefects compartment on the train, "Molls shhh! He'll look over then where will we be." _

"_In the full force of his beauty!" Molly giggled and rolled over, turning her back on Damian for a moment, "Come on then, what're we supposed to be learning?"_

_She picked up a stack of color-coded notes, a bit old and ragged as they had belonged to Aunt Hermione before us, "Fancy us learning the same things our parents did before us perhaps all the way to Dumbledore! You'd think they'd change the OWLs more often." _

_I arranged my stack as well, "I'm sure some things have changed since Dumbledore, and you know History of Magic has changed."_

_Molly made a face, about to reply, when a shadow fell over the two of us._

"_Hello girls." Damien directed a dazzling grin towards a blushing Molly as I tried to muffle a laugh. _

_He glanced at me before turning towards her, "Fancy a walk?"_

.

"Excuse me? Miss?" I jerked out of my reverie, centered around the crisp dinner invitation that had arrived that morning, and quickly closed the grimy curtains. An equally grimy old man stood in front of me mumbling around his pipe, " 'ow 'bout those windows then?"

Teddy gave me a frown as he leaned against the opposite side of the room. A move that wasn't necessarily wise considering the color of the wall paper. Who knew what exactly was growing there to turn it that particular shade of off-brown.

I shouldn't have been surprised that this particular venture had turned out so horrendously, Teddy didn't care much where he dragged me, as long as it gave the appearance of flat hunting, though this venue was a flat by only the broadest of terms. Hovel-with-stairs if you were to get more specific.

The man, a Mr. Egbhert or some such, threw open the door to the next room with such gusto that he displaced the greenish looking dust that lay everywhere. My eyes watered fiercely and the threshold creaked ominously as I stepped across, Teddy following close behind me his hand burning through the sleeve at my elbow. I quickly shook him off once it became apparent I wouldn't be plummeting through the floorboards.

'An' this is where the lil' tykes would run about. Close to mum and pop, see?" Mr. Egbhert spat on the floor, whether because he wasn't very fond of children or the room in general. I couldn't blame him; the room was putting a bad taste into my mouth as well.

Suddenly it registered what he had been on about as Teddy's arm settled heavily over my shoulders. It made the room stifling and I longed for the last room where despite the questionable wallpaper there had been fresh air, and more space between us.

Teddy ducked his head and gave me a rakish grin, "Eh darling? Do you see the lil' tykes bounding about here?" He was, I realized, having much too much fun at my discomfort, which had been apparent as soon as we had been ushered into the cramped, precarious wrought iron lift.

I hid my scowl from Mr. Egbhert behind my hair, "I think that you won't be in danger of having _any_ 'little tykes' very soon."

Teddy's face turned into one of exaggerated concern as his arm pushed me down so I was bent at the waist., "My love, what is it? Do you feel ill?"

I could hear the laughter vibrating in his voice and despite myself I began to play along, "I think I need fresh air, darling." I croaked out. It wasn't at all difficult to put on the appearance of being driven to sickness. I covered my mouth to hide a smile as I saw Mr. Egbhert look alarmed, glaring guiltily at his spit on the floor, as if that had offended my delicate sensibilities.

"Let's go, then," He blustered, "The main bedroom will 'ave air"

Teddy's grip tightened around my arms as he herded my towards the door, "No no, I think it'll be best to call it a day, can't have the missus getting ill."

I snuck a glance up from where I was huddled against Teddy, breaking from making the appropriate sick noises. Mr. Egbhert looked crestfallen, no doubt he had been hoping to fob off this dismal place to the 'innocent new couple from Devonshire' or whatever tale Teddy had rambled out about us.

I started laughing into Teddy's jacket as Mr. Egbhert practically followed us into the rickety lift, trying desperately to gain some confirmation from us.

"'ow 'bout tomorrow? We can 'ave another go tomorrow!"

"Perhaps!" Teddy shouted back at him, too busy trying to jab at the rusted buttons on the door to realize his arm was still around me. I left it, seeing as even if I made a deal of it, we would likely be just as close anyways, the lift was so cramped.

After an age of creaking and groaning, the lift shuddered to a halt on the bottom floor. Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me out, just as we heard a door bang above us and the sound of running footsteps.

I gasped the fresh air as we left the building, for a while it had seemed like mildew was growing in my lungs. "Teddy," I gasped, "That was beastly."

Teddy dropped my hand, stretching his arms above his head, "Did you see me stumble in the kitchen?" he smiled at me, eyes crinkling.

Wordlessly I shook my head, "I was too busy trying to determine what that dark dripping spot on the ceiling was."

He gave a short breath of laughter, "My leg went clean through the floor!"

"What?" I gaped at him, an incredulous feeling bubbling up through me.

"Yeah," Ted shook his head laughing, "How he thought he would sell us that kitchen is beyond me."

Suddenly I was laughing too, "You're welcome to the kitchen, did you see that bedroom? Work of art to get it as bad as that!"

We laughed at the incredulity of it for a while and were winding down when Teddy exclaimed again, "I almost wish we would have seen what was in that bathroom now!"

I laughed harder. When the door had swung open to the bath, all we had seen was a dark hole. Teddy had suggested we didn't turn on the light. "You can always go ask Mr. Egbhert, I'm sure he'll be delighted to show you!"

Teddy imitated Mr. Egbhert's disgruntled face and I leaned against him still chuckling as we wandered further down the street.

"Fancy a bit of lunch?" Teddy grinned down at me, "We could go to a nice sandwich place just around the corner."

I grinned back and nodded, knowing that Maman wouldn't miss me.

Once we had settled down and gave our orders at the quaint sandwich shop, a place that raised my spirits considerably with its cottagey atmosphere, I said to Teddy seriously, "As fun as this was today, if we are to keep gandering about flats for a cover I demand some semblance of legitimacy."

Teddy frowned at me, "Isn't that what we were doing? I do actually need a flat you know.'

I eyed him, unsure if he was joking or not, "That was a concentrated effort to get a flat?"

Teddy shook his head irritably, "Well, obviously it didn't work out the way I planned but yeah, I picked that place out!"

We paused as a pretty, young waitress came by with our food. I saw her eyeing up Ted and gave her a frown. Unimaginably rude of someone, and while he was talking to me too! Teddy didn't seem to notice anything as he dug in with a gusto I had only seen in the Potter boys. Makes sense actually, considering he had been raised with them.

I paused before picking up my food, far more daintily than Teddy had, "Why didn't you ask Aunt Audrey for suggestions, or my Maman? She was pestering me this morning." I took a small bite, "At least then you would get decent places."

Teddy looked at me thoughtfully, "Alright Delacour, next flat you choose."

I flushed, 'Don't call me that."

He grinned at me around his sandwich, "What, Delacour?"

I nodded and busied myself with my food.

"Delacour-Weasley is much too long to say."

"My name is Victoire," I snapped at him.

He gave a great big laugh and reached across the small table to tug my hair. I jerked my head back, pulling the long strands through his fingers.

"So what are you doing the rest of the week? There's a new letter for you to read." He looked back down, settling his hands on the edge of the table.

"It came in the night?" I asked, pausing as he nodded, "I can pop in tomorrow morning, but I have dinner with Christopher in the evening so if it requires-"

Teddy interrupted me, "Wait what dinner?" he frowned suddenly, "Since when are you dating Wood?"

I flushed, it had suddenly turned cold, "We aren't dating, it's just one date. And he asked me when I was by your house last week."

"Good Merlin, why?" Teddy leaned away from where he had been resting on the table.

Now I know it's rather vain to insist, but being asked to lunch or dinner was not an uncommon occurrence in my life. Dad often joked that I got nearly as many invitations as my Maman had gotten in my age.

I flushed angrily, Teddy might very well find me unattractive but that didn't mean everyone was so thick! "And he asked me to a Quidditch match-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Teddy said dismissively, "He doesn't want to date _you_."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I spluttered.

Teddy pressed his lips together and looked away, the muscle in his jaw jumping. I looked down at my half-eaten stomach, appetite gone but a hollow feeling still in my stomach. Because I knew exactly what he meant. He meant to tell me that I'm not good enough for Christopher, not worthy of one of his friends. He meant, with that one offhand phrase, everything that he's been telling me each year since he left for Hogwarts, that I'm just a vain, silly little girl who has no purpose in life and won't amount to anything on my own. He's always telling me how ugly I am; not on the outside, no Teddy's not stupid, but on the inside. That I am nothing without my beauty. That I rely on it to get me through life far too often.

"You are such a child." He muttered, still not meeting my eyes.

But then, he's never given me a chance to prove otherwise, even if I felt a loyalty to prove him wrong. Teddy doesn't know me, as cliché as it is to say, and that is his mistake. I'm tired of trying to justify myself to him when he has no interest of knowing who _I_ am.

Despite myself I felt pressure building up behind my eyes. We had been acting so amiable for a while that I had forgotten that it could never last, and disappointment gnawed at my stomach. It was like when the bubble bursts, or you wake up from a dream and suddenly everything is quite normal, and so very disappointing.

Blinking quickly, I dropped some coins on the table and turned to leave. I turned back once as I walked quickly to the nearest apparition point, and Teddy was eating again, head bowed.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was running away yet again. From Teddy, or the conversation that promised to happen very soon, I had no idea.

.

The next morning I debated whether to go to Teddy's or not. Finally I decided to stop by in the morning, as we had discussed before the conversation turned south the day before, before my dinner with Christopher Wood. I was deciding on what to wear to the dinner, as there wouldn't be much time to change if Teddy's letter proved challenging, When there was a sharp knock at my door.

"What's wrong with you?" Dom's muffled voice came from behind my door. She rapped her knuckles against it again.

I looked up from peering into my wardrobe, "Come in-"

What's wrong with you?" she demanded again, perching at the foot of my bed and frowning. The early morning light had just started to peek through my curtains but Dom looked like she had been up for ages. Considering that I hadn't been seeing her come home the past few days, I wondered at just how much sleep she was getting.

"What should I wear? I'm meeting Teddy in an hour." I asked tossing her a shirt. Dom ignored it and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, "Look, it's not a big deal; it's not a date or anything."

Dom snorted, "Exactly in which world do you live in where you don't consider being asked to dinner a date?"

I opened my mouth but she cut me off, "And what about Molly? Victoire, you knew that she liked him-"

"No I didn't!" I brushed my hair out of my eyes, "She never said a thing! And what was I supposed to do, he asked me out of the blue!"

Dom looked exasperated, "Even so, you could tell she felt something for him couldn't you! You should know better than to swing in on her man, especially after what happened last time, even I-"

"Oh really? You wouldn't pay attention to anyone's interest? What about Lysander then? He's dating Charlotte!" I glared at her, correctly guessing who she had been with the last few days.

Her face tightened and she opened her mouth, "That's different."

She looked down and fiddled with the edge of my covers restlessly. I softened, looking at her bended figure. She's so strong, my sister, and she tries to look after everyone she loves with such fierceness, I admire it sometimes. But sometimes I wish she understood more that people can be fallible, and not everyone knows how to be so brave all the time.

Dom got up and paced towards the door and said, without turning towards me, "You're absolutely right, Lysander is dating Charlotte. And I would never try to come between them." She glared at me.

I knew what I had insinuated was out of line, but I just couldn't bring myself to apologize, "If you aren't going to help me choose what to wear, you should leave." I turned back to my wardrobe, watching her leave out of the corner of my eye.

I stood staring at the wardrobe for a few seconds. Dominique had struck a nerve when she reminded me that Molly would be upset I had accepted Christopher's dinner invitation. She had always felt self-conscious when boys were interested in me at Hogwarts. There was one incident when her boyfriend in fifth year used their relationship to proposition me, Molly broke up with him and never spoke of it again. But I honestly, don't understand what she would have wanted me to do instead of accepting! She had made such a big deal about not liking him that I took her at her word for once!

I was loath to face Molly, I knew she wouldn't say anything, would hold me responsible, but somehow that made it worse. I could justify my actions well enough but I could not justify the guilt that gnawed at me. I wasn't looking forward to facing Teddy either and I knew Dom wouldn't speak to me until I apologized. I couldn't go to the Burrow without fielding questions from Nana Weasley and I could visit little Hugo without answer Aunt Hermione with my plans for the future.

This time, as I quickly shut the door to Shell Cottage and walked down the winding lane, I knew I was running away.

* * *

**a/n please review, they really make my day!**


End file.
